Sheldestsky
Shedletsky For this user's Wikia profile, see User:Shedletsky. Tix Crown (Current) John Shedletsky, formerly known as Telamon, is a famous user that was the Creative Director at Roblox from 2006 until 2014. He resigned from his full-time position in May 2014 in order to pursue establishing a new business venture, although he continues to work on an as-needed basis with the corporation.1 While employed at ROBLOX, he created games such as Nuke the Whales and Sword Fight on the Heights IV, and he created the LOL group. Shedletsky has a YouTube Channel which is known for uploading many trailers of Roblox during its early years and is currently active on Twitter. Outside of Roblox, John is married to the admin known as BrightEyes. He graduated from Stanford University in 2006 with a bachelor's and master's degree in computer science with additional focuses on biology and classical literature.2 His interests include computer graphics, machine vision, game theory, game design, graphic design, oil painting, bio simulations, and classical literature.2 ID swap with Telamon April Fools Jokes Games Sword Fights on the Heights IV Sword Fights on the Heights Original A Bridge Too Far Mission to the Moon My First Level Ride a Cart Into My Face Nuke The Whales Former appearances Controversy SFOTH Becoming Builder's Club Only Trivia References ID swap with Telamon Prior to the username change feature being released, John changed his name by switching the user IDs between Shedletsky and Telamon. By doing this, he was able to keep all of Telamon's earned assets and also took his user ID. When asked about the name change, tweeted that he did so, because he outgrew his previous name.3 April Fools Jokes On April Fools' Day of 2007, Telamon (Shedletsky) made an announcement on the blog announcing that Google purchased and was renaming the game to Gooblox4. Later in the day, David Bazsucki released another blog article that explained the April Fools joke and that the Gooblox domain was purchased by 5. Users who enter the URL for Gooblox will be redirected to the website. Inputting the link in your URL bar still works today. In 2010, his Administrator badge was removed as part of a second April Fools joke. After this, many people speculated shedletsky was fired. Games Sword Fights on the Heights IV Main article: Community:Shedletsky/Sword Fight on the Heights IV SFOTH IV (as it is abbreviated) is the most notable sword fighting game that was made by Shedletsky. The game has over ten million place visits. Sword Fights on the Heights Original Main article: Community:Shedletsky/Sword Fight on the Heights Original This is the first installment of the Sword Fight of the Heights series. A Bridge Too Far A Bridge Too Far is a map created on September 21, 2007. The objective of the game is to blow up the bridge. This game has over 100,000 place visits. Mission to the Moon Mission to the Moon is a place created on August 6, 2007. Users are encouraged to purchase a helmet while playing the game. If the player doesn't wear the astronaut helmet in the "Mission to the Moon" place, the player's head would briefly expand and eventually explode and the player would die from the explosion of the head, due to the supposed lack of oxygen. My First Level My First Level is the name of the first place made by former Telamon now known as Shedletsky. It was made in June 2006 and has not been updated for over 5 years. As of 6/2/2013 the place has been visited 31,813 times and has been favorited 1,096 times. Ride a Cart Into My Face Created in 2012, this game has accumulated almost 100,000 visits. In this game, you ride a cart into a model of Shedletsky's real-life face. The face was created out of a section of a photo of him standing by a lake, a canvas was made to make the face look 3D, and the photo was projected onto the canvas to make a 3-Dimensional model of his face. Nuke The Whales This is one of Shedletsky's original games, created on 3/5/2008. It has currently accumulated over 860K players and has been favored 37,190 times. MyFirstRobloxLevelShedletsky The thumbnail for Shedletsky's my first ROBLOX level. Former appearances Shedletsky (on his Telamon account) was known for his shirt saying "I ♥ fried chicken". The gear he was holding was a turkey leg (which looked similar to a chicken leg) to go with his shirt. Controversy SFOTH Becoming Builder's Club Only For a brief period, Sword Fights on the Heights IV was converted into a Builder's Club only place. After numerous complaints on the forums responded with the following post: “ 1.I can ban Exploiters and get their main account....2.I was curious how many tickets it would make (answer: a ton)...3.I was interested in whether there would be fewer noobs in-game (maybe)...4.It's my game and I'll do what I want....5.Trololollollll. . ” Shedletsky. After that post, XiaoXiaoMan, a Youtuber famous for his Raging Reviewer series, Burnout Madness series, and his Random Insanity series made two commentary videos discussing the forum post.6 Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article.JohnNormalNightOut John (Shedletsky) with his wife Christina (BrightEyes). Telamon A picture of Shedletsky by himself. Blame John is a popular saying. This phrase originated during the 2010 Egg Hunt when the first egg drop failed to meet players' expectations. Since then, the phrase has been used in various gears such as the Magic 8-Ball and the Blame John protest sign. The phrase can also be found on a poster in Innovation Labs in its security only area. It also originated when Shedletsky mentioned "an evil 1x1x1x1 brick" was going to hack Roblox. That's where 1x1x1x1 is from. He helped design a game in 2006 called Euclidean Crisis.7 He once owned a forum called IronNoob. Many older members joined it, but it was shut down in 2014. Shedletsky created the account 1x1x1x1 in 2010 to possibly test exploits. Since the start of 2015, trade requests from him have become more common, as he often trades with random players. However, he has also been accused of using trade bots since many limited owners that had never met him in-game reported receiving disadvantageous trades from him. Shedletsky is also said to store most of the limiteds that he has obtained throughout his time on Roblox in two alternate accounts known as EarlGrey and SonOfSevenless. On June 8, 2016, a user named InFamy and a few of his friends managed to crack Shedletsky's Roblox and Twitch passwords. InceptionTime eventually shut down the stream that InFamy's gang were broadcasting on Shedletsky's Twitch channel. Many users prefer "Telamon" rather than "Shedletsky". People say he is a skilled sword fighter. However, he says that he has no skill in sword fighting due to him only using powerful swords against Regular Swords. He once swore in a Tweet, which caught the attention of the community.